1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital image photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same to select flash intensity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera may determine a main flashing time by performing preliminary flashing and by measuring and calculating reflected light intensity during the preliminary flashing. By doing so, the digital camera may obtain a desired image that is captured at an appropriate exposure. In a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor that is operated using a rolling shutter and reads data from an imaging device in line units, the CMOS image sensor determines flashing intensity in main flashing according to a frame rate, and thus read data may not be exposed correctly.